Tarnished
by WhoIWant2Be
Summary: Third year has just ended and Heroine's life is getting flipped up side down by none other then Draco Malfoy. three year later they are telling people about here friend ship if thats what you call both of them secretly being madly in love with the other, will they be able to love when Hogwarts is done with them? Main-HermioneXDraco Side-LunaXblaise & GinnyxPansy. Heavy Ron bashing.
1. Civil conversation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters.**_

My name is Hermione Granger and my life has changed drastically in the last three days. I don't know how everything happened so fast really but im sort of glad it did.

Flashback to three days ago

"Granger" I huff out a breath as I turn to face Malfoy. It was the last day of third year and I had just said goodbye to Ron and Harry after arriving at king cross station.

"What do you want Malfoy" he is standing not even a foot from me with a smirk on his face but somehow this one seems kinder then in the past.

"As unlikely as it seems hermione I came to complement you" I raise an eyebrow at him "Normally when I argue with the disastrous duo you are the one pulling them away telling them it isn't worth it but early this year you responded by hitting me" I can't help but smile at the memory. Something about physically hurting him had made the whole ordeal more satisfying.

"So your complimenting me on what exactly?"

"Fighting back do you know why purebloods believe they are better?" Malfoy questions me crossing his arms over his chest. Which I totally didn't notice was very defined for a thirteen year old boy.

"Because they are pompous and medieval?"

"Yes but no its because we fight for everything and mudbloods hardly ever fight back they take the abuse the world throws at them and use it as an excuse not to succeed." I think this over in my head it was true that a lot of people did this. give up because other people make it a whee harder then blame them for their own failure.

"But you fight back your smart, smarter then a lot of the pureblood that I know and I have come to respect you." I almost chock on my own spit.

"Respect me Malfoy we hate each other" He raises his finger.

"No I never hated you I hate Harry because of his personality and ron for his stupidity, you I disliked by association and because you can out do me" I smile at that I don't know where this jump in maturity came from but I defiantly don't mind it. I smile at him and go to respond but his father suddenly appears behind him and I think it better it keep silent.

"Draco sorry im late." He lays a hand on his sons shoulder before turning to me " correct?" I think about running as fast as I can but remember what Draco had just said about fighting and decide to do just that.

"Yes sir you may call me hermione if you would like" I smile through my general dislike of the man.

"The muggle born right?" I tense at lest he didn't say mudblood.

"Yes sir" I expect him the sneer or throw some kind of insult but none come my way. He just continues looking at me like im some kind of puzzle he wants to solve.

"well I would like to believe my son is a good enough judge of character that you are not completely worthless" He speaks tilling his chin up to look don his nose at me. still not really an insult ... i don't think.

"Hermione is top of all her classes father as well as the only reason that sniveling coward and his pet carrot are still alive" Draco proclaims almost proudly merlin this is just weird. The last fifteen minutes have had me more confused then any homework assignment I have any had.

"really well then other then her questionable taste in friends she seems like a wonderful young lady" Lucius looks at me now an almost not there smile just pulling the corners of his lips up. " I find im quite interested in you if you would like to come by for lunch tomorrow at the manor im sure my wife would love to get her hands on your hair." Draco laughs. I don't think I have ever heard Draco laugh unless is was at someones pain it is actually quit pleasant.

"I think that would be nice despite going to school with Draco the last three years we have hardly had the chance to talk" I smile at him to show there is no threat behind my words just curiosity. surprisingly he smiles back at me. I catch sight of one the posted clocks and my eyes go wide my parents are probably getting worried I haven't come threw the portal yet.

"Im sorry I have to go my parents are waiting on the other side of the wall for me" dismisses it with a wave of his hand

"its fine darling ill have Draco owl you tomorrow with details" he smacks the back of Draco's head "Walk her to her parents boy have manners" Draco rolls his eyes but none the less takes my baggage which I don't try to fight him on. He owes me anyway. He walks me to the portal and quickly follows im still half waiting for the punch line of all this. We see my parents sitting on a bench a few feet away.

"Thank you for helping me with my bags" I say

"My father would have beat my half to death if I hadn't" he laughs and I hesitantly join in. "Ill owl you tomorrow" He says picking up my hand quickly and giving it a quick kiss before winking and running back throw the portal. I stand there with my hand still out stretched looking at where Draco once stood completely baffled by what the hell had just happened.

 **Hey so I will try to be updating every day I don't have a beta If anyone knows one who could keep up with me that would be great. This will be the shortest chapter it would be longer but my hand is broken and typing is getting painful so more after some ice. please review and follow. THANKS FOR READING MY LITTLE BOOK DRAGONS 3**


	2. Clothes

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its amazing characters.**

After a rather awkward car ride home filled with questions about Draco that I had trouble answering considering my brain was still trying to processes that his lips had purposely made contact with my skin, I was rather glad that I had chosen not to enlighten my parents on my situation with Draco. Harry and Ron both thought it was odd that I never told my parents about being bullied or Voldemort or any of our little adventures but I thought it was common sense. Some kids lie about drinking or partying I lie about saving hundreds of people from a crazy man with an obsession on blood.

Honestly I thought it was strange that they thought my parents would let me go back to Hogwarts if they know what I was really doing. Me and my parents whereunto that close after they found out about my magic it almost felt as if they had blocked me out like they no longer cared. They were still kind and made sure I had everything I needed but sometimes it seemed they were almost more sad when Came home then when I left. As soon as we get home we have a nice quite dinner of salmon and mash before breaking away, mom to the kitchen to clean, dad to the study to read and me up to my room to unpack and figure out what the hell I was supposed to wear to lunch at the Malfoy manor.

I stood in front of my full length mirror. I was still in my school uniform which was two sizes too large and my hair had grown threw the day to a full on bush I was obviously not the most beautiful girl in the world but I wasn't particularly ugly. Small with big hazel eyes and a small nose. I could pass for pretty if it wasn't for this bush of hair. I pull angrily on a strand and let out a little huff before turning to my closet. I dig all the way to the back where the sun dresses are and pull a few out.

Not the red one no need to make a point of my house colors in a Slytherin home. Leaving only a dark blue cap sleeve one, a light yellow baby doll covered in little red roses or a mint green tea dress i had gotten for a birthday present last year. A soft tapping distracts me for the dresses and pulls me eyes to the window. A baby elf owl is stilling the sill with a tiny note in his mouth. I smile at the adorable creature and open the window happy they swing in.

"Hello little guy who are you from?" I give him a little pet and giggle as he hop down onto my lap and drops the letter seemingly tried out. The outside is sealed with a wax seal o roll my eyes. Purbloods.

 **Italic=Draco's letter**.

 _Hello Hermione, if you would still like to join me and my family for lunch tomorrow we would very much enjoy your company. you can floo in at eleven or if you can not please sent Octavian back with a letter as to why and we can try to work it out hopefully Draco_

 _PS. Please call me Draco as I will be taking full advantage of your first name as well._

I laugh at his ps and give Octavian a treat before beginning my replay.

 **Bold is hermione writing.**

 **Dear Draco, I would love to come to lunch tomorrow and I can floo in at eleven no problem but if you could give me a hint on what to wear it would save me from a night of no sleep. Sincerely Hermione**

 **PS. Forget first names I shall call you Drake.**

 **PPS. Why is your tiny adorably owl named Octavian?**

I seal the letter and pet octavian one more time almost reluctant to let him go he was just so cute. The I hold the letter out to him.

"Do you think you could make it back to Draco?" the animal gives a happy chirp before wrapping both feet around the letter and taking off out the window. With that I go back to the dresses and glare so hard for a moment im scared ill burn holes in them. Then I put the blue and yellow ones back if I have to wear a dress it will be the green one. The I pull out my best jeans that fit like a glove and a black tank top and a green sheer top that had little gold beads embroidered all over the bottom. That would be option B if I didn't have to wear a dress.

With that out of the way I flop onto bed and start on my summer reading list. Im half way done with to kill a mocking bird when a tapping starts. I smile and again let the small owl into my room feeding him a treat after taking the letter.

 _Dear mia, yeah I can come up with nick names to. Im glad to know you can come the owl you are referring to is a baby that my mother's owl just had and I had no part in naming it my owl has a broken leg. On that note im sure Octavian is very tried and I would very much appreciate it if you would let him stay with you tonight and just bring him with you to the manor._

 _PS. We can go swimming if you like tomorrow so I suggest a bathing suite and something over it then just some jeans for after._

I smile at his letter and decide to just wear the dress over my bathing suit and bring the jeans for after. Well that was a lot easier the I thought it would be. But then again I never have been one to obsess over my clothing choices just because Im going to see malfoy and his crazy death eater family doesn't mean anything. Or at lest it shouldn't. If I was being honest with my self I wanted to make a good impression I wanted to prove that blood held no power over me. I set up an small bed for octavian to sleep on and leave out some food and water before flopping onto my king sized canopy bed.

My bed was the one thing I missed most at Hogwarts the beds there were hard and lumpy and lavender snored more nights then not keeping me up well past a decent hour. I wonder if Draco had that problem it was rumored that the Slytherin dorms had more luxuries some people even said that the more powerful families got there own rooms. I imagine crabby and goly snore like trolls. I giggle at the thought but quickly snap my self out of it just because Malfoy is suddenly being slightly civil doesn't mean I should let my guard down. This could all be part of some horrible plan to ruin me when we get back to school or gather info on harry. I suppose that must be it no way some one like him would want to be my friends with someone like me just to be my friends. With that as my last thought I sent my alarm and fall asleep.

* * *

I am woken up by ACDC blasting throw my room I groan and roll over patting down my bed for my phone when I can't find it I just shake out the blanket. Thump. There it is I giggle softly and jump up picking it up on my way to the bathroom and switching the song to typical by cartel. I turn the on as hot as it will go and step into the shower sighing as it wakes up my sore bones, god I sound old. I dance and sing while washing my hair and slathering in conditioner.

"Your typical so damn typical" I smile and rap my self in a fluffy towel then wipe down the mirror I don't usually wear make up but thats not to say I don't no how to. I remember that we are going to be in the pool and just swipe on some waterproof mascara.

"Good enough its just Malfoy." I say this out loud to try and get it throw my head. "Malfoy doesn't matter" all the same I end up straitening my hair with a muggle straightener so it hangs halfway down my back. And I only burnt myself once. I count that as a win. My eyes go wide when I remember something I didn't pick out a bathing suit last night. I rush out of the bathroom and throw open my top draw throwing ever one I own onto the bed. Brown one piece, to boring. Red string bikini, to slutty. Blue ruffyly strapless with plain black bottoms. I stop if tis one still fits it will be perfect, I slip it on and look in my mirror. The top is a little tight so my breast swell over the top but there not falling out I deem it good enough and slipped the green dress over it. I looked nice today I grab a old black backpack out of my clothes and stuff my clothes for later in it as well as my make up bag.

With my quick look at the time, 10:45 right on time, I run down stairs. My mom is in the kitchen making breakfast and dad is at the table reading the newspaper I almost roll my eyes.

"hey im leaving now" mom shoots me a surprised look.

"honey you look beautiful" I smile and give my dad a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to my mom and stealing a piece of turkey bacon. I check the time again as I am leaving the kitchen 11:50. A soft who reminds e of thing important I was forgetting.

"Octavian" I run back upstair and look around for the little guy who I find sitting on a pile of books on my knight stand. "Hey come on time to go home" he who's again happily and flys to my arm. By the time I get the little guy situated to go throw the floo and all that its eleven. I step into the flames and hope I don't get burned.

 **Thanks for reading My Little Book Dragons please R &R. **


	3. A CHANGE WOULD DO YOU GOOD

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of its characters.**

I Have been sitting my the fire place since 10:30 I woke up at eight and put on my black swim trunk and a black t-shirt then ran down stairs to get breakfast and clean the pool. So yeah I was a little excited don't judge me. At eleven on the dot the fire place blazed green and a clearly nervous Hermione stepped out.

"Right on time Mia" I smile and stand from the couch mother and father where out for the morning and wouldn't be back till lunch so I didn't have to act quite as stiff.

"Did you assume I would be late?" she smirked and released a happy little owl who instantly flew to my arm.

"My parents are out but we can go to the pool now if you would like" she smiles and nods happily so I gentally take her hand and lead her threw the house to the back. My mom loved gardening so are backyard was something to behold a large pool with a small rock waterfall roses and irises growing everywhere with a large oak tree that bent over. A tire-swing and hammock still handing from its branches.

"My merlin Dray this is beautiful" Hermione said stepping away from me to go smell the roses. I scratch the back of my head and shrug my shoulders.

"Giggy" A small pop sound and an elf was in front of me "can you bring out some snacks and lemonade please" I do try to be polite to the house elfs no reason to to.

"Of course Master Draco giggy shall be right back" She smiles shyly at me before popping away. When I turn back around Hermione is unzipping her pretty green dress which look amazing on her I don't think I can explain how great it was to see TheGryffindor Princess in Slytherin colors. When the dress drops I can't breath her skin is lightly tanned and perfect her body curving in all the right places damn school robs hid a lot more then I thought they did.

"Whats wrong?" she asks pulling her straight hair into a loose bun. Damn she is Gorgeous.

"Nothing lets get in" I throw off my shirt and run towards her picking her up and jumping into the deep end After we hit the water I keep her in my arms.

"Draco Malfoy Im so getting you back for that" she mutters pulling her hair out of its bun and dipping back in the water to smooth it out. I swear she is doing this just because she knows it is driving me crazy.

"Hermione I wanted to say something to you before my parents got home" Hermione relaxes in my arms and smiles up at me.

"What is it?" I look down at her confused

"Why are you so relaxed I would think after how I treated you this wouldn't be so easy?" she frowns a little

"I don't know its just is why?" I bite my lip

"I just wanted to apologize and ask that we start over" I mutter and look away from her hypnotizing honey gold eyes.

"Ok" she smiles brightly and splashes me suddenly I glare down at her while she giggles like mad. Then drop her into the water she swims down and under my legs hoping on my back.

That summer was the start of a Great friends ship and my never ending never noticed crush on my best friend.

* * *

\- First day of 6th year-

"Hermione come on give it back now" I groan rolling over on the bed to try and snatch my shirt back. We were going back to school and as always hermione had spent the almost all of break at my house and as always she had pulled me into her room to hold her throw her nightmares. No one at school knew about our friend ship except the Slytherin house and they knew better them to tell others. Most had excepted her Considering she was best friend to The Slytherin princes and Pansy Blaise and Theo . She just ignores me and slips the button down silk shirt over her tiny green tank top it comes to just below her even smaller shorts and looks so amazing in the morning wild hair usually my clothes a bright smile.

"When do I ever give your shirts back" I smile lovingly at her.

"Do you remember that night last year you snuck into my dorm and slept with me" she looks confused

"Which one?" I laugh and pull her down to lay on my chest to I can trace little circles in her hip.

"The time we woke up late and you accidentally took my shirt and you had to wear it all day" she groans and nods her head. turning to look up at me.

"Ron is still trying to figure out who's shirt it is" I smirk dumb weasel

"Well you could always tell him" I say running a hand threw her soft curls. She practically purrs but doesn't comment on telling people it was a normal conversation it just didn't ever seem like the right time to tell people. After anther ten or so minutes of just enjoying having her so close she slowly gets up and stretches walking to the bathroom to shower. I smile and again think of how luckily I am to have her in my life even if its just as a friend. I jump out of bed and start my morning workout. Im still doing push ups when Hermione comes out in a towel. I try to ignore her and keep going halfway done.

"Why do you do that every morning?" she asks sitting on my bed to brush out her hair.

"To keep fit come on Mia, Slytherin sex god remember got to keep up with the lady's" I smirk and stand up now done. She rolls her eyes and frowns never fond of my bedroom activities but honestly I had to at lest try to get her out of my head even if it never worked.

"Those bimbats you fuck are so desperate you could be a twig and they would still jump in you bed" She mutters I smirk loving her like this I could almost pretend she was jealous. I walk over to her still shirtless.

"Are you jealous baby do you want to touch the abbs" I love teasing her and watching that lovely blush spread across her cheeks.

"Shut up" she pushes me away laying her hands flat over my stomach I laugh and walk over to the bathroom to jump in the shower.

Hermiones P.O.V

I jump down from Drays abnormally high bed and pull on some plain black underwear and anther one of his shirts not even caring I was going to be seeing Ron and Harry then pull up my skinny jeans.

"Dray am I Taking the floo home and driving to the station or can I just go with you and your dad?" I shout into the bathroom He steps out a second later a towel hung low on his hips hair still dripping wet. Merlin why did I have to be stuck in the friend zone? I clear my throat and look away he laugh and goes over the his dresser pulling out his clothes.

"You know you're welcome to come with us but people will see us together are you really ready for everyone to know?" He ask raising an eyebrow. I think it over a moment the boys are bound to throw a fit but I don't know how much longer I can hide all this from them Dray is a huge part of my life.

"If your ok with it I would like to not hide our friendship this year." he looks shocked for a minute before running and lifting me into a spinning hug I laugh and hug him back

"Thank you mia" after he finally puts me down and heads back into the bathroom to put his clothes on. The Malfoys had a ward set on the house so underaged students could do magic with out getting caught so I cast a quick de-frizzing charm on my hair well aware Draco liked it best in curls and few other tiny beauty charms pansy had thought me.

"I really wish you didn't use those" Dray mutters coming back into the room in jeans and a white v-neck with dog tags. I had introduced the muggle necklaces to Some of the older death eaters and they had fallen in love with the idea. Oh and yes I did know about Draco and his family and a lot of others to but I didn't mind after having a meeting with Voldemort this summer I realized there was no dark or light just a lot of shades of gray.

Draco had taken the mark this summer and so had many others I had not. They wanted to use me as a Spy and I agreed because frankly most stores of death eaters where lies. They just wanted a place where the strong ruled and honestly isn't that what we need a stable and strong government that is feared and obeyed.

"The charms? why they help" He just rolls his eyes.

"You don't need them mia" He places his hand on my cheek and rubs his thumb back and forth softly. I was used to these little signs of affection from him, the kind words, the cuddling, even the flirting it is just how we are it sadly didn't mean anything. At lest it didn't to him truth be told I had been crushing on him since the summer after 3rd year.

"We should get going" I smile and take hold on the hand still on my cheek to give it a quick kiss before stepping away to gather our things. Dray would lose his head if I didn't remind him it was on his shoulders so it was always me who did the last minute check. Once I was sure we had everything we needed Draco cared it all down stairs, I guess killing me every morning with the delicious sight of him working out was good for something.

"Good morning Daddy we are ready" Lucius had become a second father to me and insisted I treat him as such. I started calling him Dad one night when I had fallen asleep in the library (yeah they had a library) and had had a particularly horrifying nightmare which he was kind enough to wake me from and stay with me while I sobbed. I plop down on the arm of his big reading chair in front of the fire place and Place a kiss on his cheek. He smiles and stand.

"Good I shall drop you at the station but im afraid I won't be able to stay till you depart like normal I have to pick up somethings."

"Voldemort?" Dray questions looking at his father with a small frown.

"Your mother apparently I forgot yesterday was the anniversary of the day we said I love you" He answer rubbing his temple and closing his eyes. I laugh Narcissa was such a stong women but quit sentimental when it came to her husband who she loved so much you could feel it just standing next to them.

"Black irises are the flowers you brought her on your first date I suggest a large amount" I chuckle he smiles

"That is a fantastic idea sweetheart" Draco groans

"Is this the part where you tell me I should be more like her" He says rolling his eyes.

"I would but if you to got anymore alike you would bicker non-stop and I think you poor mother would lose all hope for grandchildren since you do know she has written off any women besides are lovely hermione as not good enough for her little boy" Lucius Mocks me and Draco just half heartedly laugh and try our best not to look awkward. His parents have made it very clear they would be ok with us being in a relationship but Dray has made it painfully obvious all he wants is friendship.

"We should go" I mumble feeling a less cheerful then When I woke up why couldn't I stay in bed with him all day?

 **Thanks for reading my little book dragons please R &R**


	4. Spineless tampon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter of any of its characters.**

The train station was packed with students and tiny first years with there crying parents.

"I dont remember ever being that small" Draco says keeping his arm around me which was causing quite a bit of starring thats for sure. I just laugh at him and stand on my tip toes to try and find pansy.

"Oh my merlin your finally doing it" I high pitched voice squeaks behind me. I spin just fast enough to catch a tiny ball of sass. Pansy is in short high waisted black shorts and a high low silver sweater and ballet flats.

"Why didn't you owl me bitch I can't wait to see the look on potty's face when he sees you all wrapped up on Draco" she snickers I blush and push her away laughing.

"Im not all wrapped up in him" I protest crossing my arms but as if just to prove me wrong he wraps his arms around my waist from behind. Pansy gives me a smug look and starts drugging us over to were she was supposed to meet Blaise we get about half way there before I spot a group of red heads running in one after another from the portal. My first instinct is to run and hide but Draco keeps a firm grip on me and whispers reassuring things in my ear. Pansy looks at the group who have yet to spot us then back to me.

"Ill go find Blaise and bring him back here incase they start stuff." Dray gives her a stiff nod and she takes off. Just as I lose sight of pansy ginny spots me. I try for a smile but it comes out more as a wince as she starts freaking out pointing me out to the twins who start laughing so hard im almost scared they will fall. I knew I could count on them. Im so distracted by them I don't notice that the rest have spotted me.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Fuck me.

"Just breath baby they can't hurt us best fiends remember nothing can touch us. Seeing the look on Harry and Rons faces as the march over to me plus the casual reminder that the boy I am in love with has me so far into the friend zone im about as sexual as a lamp has me brimming with tears but I chock them back and step away from Dray.

"Now boys please don't yell I will explain." I try to start but ron cuts me off.

"Explain what how your shacking up with Malfoy I thought you were a prude but under all that ugly your really just a whore huh you know he is just using you right he could never actually care about a Mudblood." He spits harry looks almost as shocked as I do and the twins have stopped laughing now being held back there sister who looks more like she wants to push them forward. I don't look at dray I can feel the angry pulsing off him.

"You know hermione could tear you apart with words you wouldn't even understand you dimwitted little weasel but frankly she shouldn't have to lower herself to that so I think ill just do the honor." Blaise and pansy are back now clearing having heard ron. Hell I think the whole train station heard him.

"You are lower then the dirt on the bottom of my shoes not because of you blood or who you consort with but because of how you treat your so called friends. Hermione has been nothing but perfect to you two fools honestly how many times would you have died if not for her." He is deadly calm "We aren't shagging you spineless tampon we are friends and as her friend im going to warn you if you ever speak to her in such a manner again Ill kill you" Everyone is starring at us Drays voice is like ice and frankly he is scaring me.

"What the whore can't speak have you actually fucked her stupid" Ron mutter again. This time Blaise has to physically hold Draco back pansy on the other hand is unrestrained and lunges tackling him and getting in a good few punches before I pull her off.

"Pans no he isn't worth it he isn't worth any of this." I turn to ginny and the twins

"Thank you for not jumping to conclusions" I smile they smile back and give me quick group hug.

"On come on guys you can't side with her you my family" I roll my eyes he should really learn to stop taking.

"Dont remind us ronald" Ginny spits "you are being a total git and I hope you get everything thats coming to you." the twins smirk

"I don't worry" Gorge starts

"He will" Fred finishes. Ron gulps and Harry musters up enough brain cells to pull Ron away at this point. The other gingers say there sorry and give there approval before going to find a compartment.

"Thank you guys for that it was like my lips were glued I knew he would react badly but I guess I wasn't prepared for just how bad." Draco is finally released but Blaise keeps a eye on him still tense waiting for Draco to Ron after him.

"You know we love you mia this was nothing." Blaise says with a smile pansy nods her head never good with comforting. Draco still won't look at me Blaise takes notice and leads pansy away muttering something about finding a compartment.

"Dray look at me." He doesn't

"This is my fault I was the one pushing to tell people." I frown and walk in front of him yanking his face down to make him look at me and for a moment I get lost in his eyes.

"I wanted this your friendship is worth a hundred of him I didn't lose anything worth keeping." starts to loosen up and gives me a tiny nod. I wrap my arms around his waist and place a kiss at the center of his chest.

"Lets go find the others." He mutters placing his arm back around my shoulders.

* * *

"Oh my god that is not how that happened Theo dont even lie" pansy squeals covering her face as Theo tells the story of how pansy came out to him. Yeah pansy was gay but it never bothered any of us not even Theo who she was dating when she came out.

"Yes it was you ripped away from me mid-kiss and shouted "im gay" on the top of your lungs" We are all dying with laugh, pansy is just flat out dying.

"Is this were I make a joke on you kissing skills" I direct to theo who is sitting on my left Draco on my right. Theo raises an eyebrow and suddenly leans in I think he would have kissed me if Draco hadn't ripped me away and onto his lap growling a little making me shiver. Merlin I love it when he does that.

"Don't even think about it she is saving her first kiss." Dray says glaring at Theo. Everyone in the cart is quite before pansy breaks it.

"Darling you haven't been kissed?" I blush bright red and hide myself in Draco's neck before whispering no. There is a long silence, well it feels long it was probably only a few seconds just long enough for my mind to run through everyday this could make them hate me. Habit from Ron.

"I volunteer as tribute" Pansy stands up and raises her hand. Thats all it takes for the awkwardness to melt and we are back to laughing.

 **Thanks for reading my little book dragons. sorry if this chappy was shit im sick as a dog but I wanted to get you something so I did my best don't hate me. Please R &R**


	5. Jealousy

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry potter or any of its characters.**

After another half hour or so of talking and messing around the group started falling asleep one by one till only me and Draco where awake. Draco had finally let me off his lap when theo fell asleep so now we were turned facing each other in an epic thumb war while stating random thoughts and questions that popped into our heads. We started doing this our first summer together and now it was just a habit.

"If we plugged theo's nose would he stop snoring" Draco rolls his eyes and mutters a silencing charm efficiently silencing the sleeping Slytherin. Dray had been studying wantless magic all summer and he was getting prettying good. But I could still kick his but as thumb war so who is the real champ?

"I wanted a pet ferret so I can name it Draco" I tease sticking my tongue out at him he glares but there is a smile behind it.

"I was terrified of getting sorted into the wrong house" This time I roll my eyes.

"As if there was a chance of that your Slytherin throw and throw." He smiles at me droping our hands onto his leg.

"Ill take that as a compliment what I still don't get is why the bloody hell you didn't get sort with us"

"Blood babe that still matters to some people" He frowns

"I hate you thinking you are less then anyone. Your life is worth more to me then anything in this world." his confession catches me off guard more even the look in his eyes utter love complete devotion. I smile my eyes starting to tear up a bit. If only he knew how much I loved him how much his words, looks, touches meant to me how I remembered every second I spent with him. I knew him better then he knew himself he was selfish and conceded and protective fiercely loyal and a born leader. but I can't seem to say anything so i just move to straddle his lap and lay my head on his shoulder hugging him tightly.

"I love you dray."

"I love you to mia always"

"Till the blood in my veins drys up" I finish if only he understood that I loved him in a different way if only I could tell him or show him but we flirt so often he wouldn't notice. I notice he falls asleep a while later and just as im about to follow him into the dream world pansy wakes up.

"God I will never understand why your not dating." she mutters fixing her hair.

"He doesn't feel that way about me." she looks at me for a minute.

"oh my merlin your in love with him aren't you?" I can't stop the blush that spreads across my face and thats all the answer she needs.

"ok well now I have to help you" I look at her half confused half scared "this will be the year you make him look at you in a whole new light" now im just scared.

"I don't want to know"

* * *

Hogwarts is just as beautiful as I remember it we pull up to the large castle in the school carriages the boys are laughing going on about some new broom or something pansy is writing stuff down in her blood book as she likes to call it no one knows what she writes in it if we got with in a foot of it she would scream bloody murder. she turns to me with a smirk.

"Ok so I have a plan" I want to cry her "plans" never end well. She scoots closer and pushes her book open so we can both see what she wrote. It takes me a second it realize what im looking at it a chart showing what to do and splitting of to different options depending on draco reactions.

"Pansy this is bloody brilliant." I smile practically bouncing im so excited. She does an over dramatic hair flip

"I know right" we giggle and look up to three shocked boys.

"You let her look in the book" theo mutters.

"yeah well this is important" she rolls her eyes and starts pointing out key points in the cart whispering why this and that was important. I half listen half watch the boys out the corner of my eye they are huddled close together staring straight at us whispering.

"The first we have to do is figure out weather he is in love with you and doesn't realize it or if we need to make him fall in love with you." Pansy says scribbling down something else before quickly closing the book.

"And how in the bloody hell do we do that?" Pansy smirks at m question.

"Easy, Draco is a jealous person but you never give him a reason to be so start if he gets over it then we have work to do if he continues to react harshly then this will be a walk in the I talked to theo on the walk over to the carriages and he is happy to help. Luky for us we no longer have to wear out robes?" She lost me at robes what did they have to do with anything.

"Theo, hermione is freezing can she borrow your brazer" we had all changed into out uniform before leaving the train we lost the robes and the boys got blazers. Theo smiles sweetly at me before starting take off his jacket. Pansy is a genius Draco never wears the blazers, he says there itchy so he has no way or reason to stop me from wearing theo's clothes.

"We are going to be at the bloody castle in two bloody minutes she can wait" theo pauses his blazer alrea off.

"Dray i'm cold and theo obviously doesn't mind" I reach out for the jacket but theo make a point of coming over and helping me put it in. Poor boy has a death wish. I smile sweetly at him and grab his arm to keep him from going back to his seat ad for the rest of the way up to Hogwarts Draco sat glaring at us while we shamelessly flirted. pansy couldn't stop giggling I thought for sure Draco would caught on because of her but he stayed red in the face all the way up to the castle. This might just work.

 **Thanks so much my little book dragons for sticking with this story please Review ill love you forever.**


	6. Dinner

**I know that the twins where no longer in school by heroines 6Th year but for the sake of the story lets pretend they where.**

I have never been more thankful in my life then I was to ginny right now. When the head boy came over and told me that I had sit at my own house table at least for the first day I was at a loss of what to do its not like Harry or Ron was speaking to me and I'm almost positive that the majority of house would side with them considering as how id been hanging with snakes openly, but ginny saved my ass by grabbing me and pulling me to sit between her and Fred.

"Merlins beard thank you" I let out a breath I didn't notice i had been holding.

"Don't worry hun most of the house heard what Ronald said and despite not being happy about the whole Draco thing they would never be okay with their golden girl being treated like that." she whispers neither of us paying any attention to the sorting.

"so they are on my side then?" I say mostly confused I may be the golden girl and I may have helped them with some homework but i wasn't the bloody chosen one.

"More like they are staying out of it they don't like you with the snakes but they like you they don't like ron but the love harry so they are just going to play nice i think minus the few who actually believe the bull shit ron is spewing. " i wince godric only knows what he is saying about me but I would bet my life it wasn't anything nice or anything true.

"hermy don't listen to the wanker you have us and we promise."

"we are much more fun."

the twins say fred finishing off with a tight hug.

"Thanks guys I promise not to rat on you for any pranks for the rest of time." they let out a large hoot that catches most of the halls attention including Draco, he gives me a small smile and mouths 'my room' I nod and discreetly kiss the plan of my hand me and Dray had done a Spell our first summer together so that if we focused we could send each other touches at first it was mostly used for tickling each other at the dinner table but now more for calming down or reassuring one anther I send the little kiss to his cheek and watch happily as his smile grows and he sends me one back.

"hermione?" ginny calls me back

"yes sorry" i give her a quick smile and glance down the table to harry and Ron who where openly glaring and whispering. "gin aren't you worried this will ruin your chances with harry?" i knew how much she liked him and as much as i loved that she was willing to listen to my side and still be my friend i didn't want to ruin her chances at love.

"well um I don't really see a future with harry anymore I kind of found something out this summer and It makes it impossible for me to be happy with harry." i nod seeing how uncomfortable she seemed i decide not to push to find out what this thing was she would tell me when she was ready I'm sure.

"what about you and Draco how did all of this start?" I go into the full story basically talking for the rest of dinner about how we had became friends the things we had done together leaving out anything and everything that ever slightly got near touching on Voldemort. When dinner is finally over I tell ginny good night then image to hide myself in with a group of slytherins to get back to the dorms.

Once I'm in there no once gives me a second look plenty used to me from the last few years. I go straight the Dracos room and yes the higher pure bloods do have their own room so I don't bother knocking i just mutter the password 'jean' and walk in, this as it turns out was a huge mistake as draco was having some welcome back sex with none other then daphne greengrass. I quickly scramble out of the room ignoring dray calls.

this was a first a very painful heart shredding first. I had heard all the stores even heard it happen once or twice but ever had I ever seen draco with a girl I had never even seen him kiss a girl he was carful said he wanted to keep me out of that part of his life said I was the only girl girl that mattered so I shouldn't have to see how he wast his time. I walk numbly out of the commons room so quickly i don't even notice pansy following me.

"Mia whats wrong." pansy finally catches up a few turns later and grabs my arms I'm crying now the image of draco's face in utter bliss burned into my mind a face that I wasn't the cause of.

"He doesn't love me pansy he never didn't and it was stupid to think that someone like me ever had a chance to be with him but I did for a minute there pans I actually did." I'm sobbing loudly tears pouting out my hands are trembling and my knees collapse under me.

"I love him so much" pansy shushes me softly gathering me into her arms and just letting me cry it all out. I feel ridicules sobbing cause a boy didn't like me but I couldn't stop and I didn't not till pansy left and came back with theo who silently picked me up and held me close. I knew they were taking me to bed the question was who's bed. I hid my face when we got back to the slytherin dorms and stayed quite draco was there i could hear him arguing with pansy saying he wanted to talk to me but she wouldn't let him theo dropped me in pansy's bed who crawled in to hold me and thats how I fell asleep. Welcome back to me


	7. The Morning After

Draco

I wake up to a terrible pounding in my head damn maybe drinking myself into oblivion last night wasn't such a good idea. fuck last night hermione.

"Dray its time to wake up." I slowly crack open one eye surprise to see mia right above me sitting on her knees beside the couch I had passed out on. she's rubbing my head softly a pretty smile gracing her lips but I'm not blind I can how puffy her eyes are and the tear stains she had yet to wash away it was always me first with her.

"Im so sorry mia." she shushes me

"Don't it fine now come on lets get you all fixed up for breakfast." I groan softly and sit up she sits down next to me and hands me a tiny bottle, hang over potion I smile my thanks and chug it down god that tasted terrible but she's quick to hand me a glass of pumpkin juice. instantly I'm feeling much better and with my head more clear I know i really need to apologize properly but she doesn't give me a chance hauling me off to my private bathroom in my room. She brings in my soaps and what not from my trunk then turns the water on exactly where I like it.

"Ill be back when your done go we have time." and with that she's gone again I groan and drop my head into my hands how the hell does this girl put up with my shit? I fuck up get plastered then let her fix it. some best friend I am.

after I quick shower I walk out to my room mia is sitting on the bed dressed and brushing out her wet curls must have showered in the dorm bathroom. she hates the dorm bathroom, she's also laid out my uniform for me neatly pressed and everything. She gives me a smile and motions for me to get dressed I do so quickly in the bathroom leaving my tie loose around my neck then came back out fully intent on apologizing but again she doesn't give me much a chance.

"Come." I blindly obey walking to stand in front of her slightly between her legs she reaches up and fixes my tie for me.

"Im sorry I interrupted last night should have knocked." she mutters avoiding eye contact. no god I hated when she did this, blame her self when it was so clearly my fault. I gab her hand.

"Mia no I told you to come to my room then like a fucking retard invited a girl up none of this is you fault I'm so sorry you saw that. Your so important to me I know how that must have made you feel." she cuts me off with a laugh and finally looks up at me again.

"You have no idea how that felt dray I mean its bad enough that you shag everything in a skirt but seeing you like this with her." she makes a disgusted face and back away from me.

"mia I know I messed up but come on its not like we are dating you don't really have any right to look at me like that." she blinks once twice the shakes her head smiles at me teary eyed. fuck why did I say that

"your right I don't have any right to say anything your choice your body ill meet you at breakfast." she rushes out of the room before I can stop her and I drop to the floor with a groan. merlin damn me and my mouth it doesn't take all of a minute for pansy to barge in looking seriously pissed off.

"What the hell did you say to her now?" I close my eyes

"Nothing nice." she groans and plops down next to me.

"Draco when are you going to pull your head out of your ass that girl does so much for you and this year she's going to be taking a lot of shit for you stop making it harder for her you claim she's you best fiend that you love her then fucking prove it stop sleeping around and try to give back at least half of what that girl is giving you she deserves it." with her little rant over she leaves and I'm left to hate myself in peace.

Hermione's P.O.V

My morning had been rough but It didn't truly become till I actually got to breakfast and Ron showed up. seeing as how the slytherins had yet to show up I filled in a spot next to a sky looking first year girl buried in a text book over at my own houses table.

"Good morning." she girl eeps instant rambling about how I'm hermione granger and how she's a muggle born to and how excited she was till Ron showed.

"Found your self a mini me dear merlin like we need anther know it all snake whore." she little girl grips my sleeve looking like she is trying to disappear.

"Sweetie why don't you by the pretty blonde" I point at luna who nods her head and beckons the child over.

"Aww what granger scared your new fan will see who you really are. A scared little no body who has to sleep her way to power." he sneers at me I roll my eyes and stand up planing on heading to the library but he grabs my arm and rips me back knocking my ribs into the table and making my drop my bag.

"Did I say I was done talking." its early enough that the teachers had yet to come down and it didn't look as if any student cared to do anything but watch.

"Now is that what you where trying to do couldn't quite understand you under all that bull shit." I mutter picking up my things.

"You little bitch." he kicks me hard in the stomach then walks away I lay there coughing for a bit then stand slowly and gather the rest of my things to leave I run into pansy at the door and laugh about how insane the rumor where getting telling her about the "rumor" that ron had beat me up. I didn't want her to know it was true and i sure as hell didn't want draco to find out.


	8. GOOD NIGHT

**DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

I managed to avoid everyone for the rest of the day till just after dinner when dray pulled me away from luna and hauled me all the way back to his room.

"Draco whats wrong?" his jaw was clenched tight and his shoulders where tense he was angry hopefully not still about this morning. He comes forward sandwiching me between him and his bed and pulls my shirt up to show my stomach my very bruised stomach.

"so its true ill fucking kill him I'm going to fucking kill him." he screams but before he can run off to hunt down my now ex best friend I wrap my arms around his middle and hold tight he screams for me to let him go that he's going to kill him for touching me but I just keep hanging on eyes closed tight. Draco scared the hell out of me when he got like this but I've found its safest if I keep him with me since he wouldn't hurt me but anyone else trying to calm him down he would probably gut.

"Draco your scaring me." my words are barely a whisper but he hears me and stills his head dropping and his hands begin to shake.

"I'm sorry mia its alright I'm okay now." he's not but he wraps his arms around me anyway he will go crazy again next time he sees Ron I have no doubt about that but for now he won't go chasing him.

"why didn't you tell me? why didn't you come to me?" he whimpers out tightening his hold on me.

"because you not my boyfriend." its cruel to trow this morning in his face when he is so upset but that is why I was hurt from him saying that so I didn't go to him.

"I never should have said that to you, your so much more important to him then some petty title and you have every right to be upset I made plans with you then you walk in on that it wasn't right I'm sorry and I'm done." He says

"done with what." I ask did he mean us our friendship, was he done with me?"

"sleeping around you don't like it you never have and I'm not even getting anything out of it I want to be able to protect you especially this year people are going to be on you more then normal because of me. I can't watch your back if I'm off with some girl you more important." I smile its selfish and I don't need his protection but I don't fight him anyway because I want him and he was giving me exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you dray." I lay a kiss on his chest and look up at him."Can I sleep here tonight?" He nods kisses my head and starts getting ready for bed handing me one of his shirts to sleep in, its his quidditch jersey. Once we are all ready he crawls into bed and pulls me with him laying me on his chest and playing with my hair.

"I love you hermione please don't ever doubt that." he hums in my ear kissing the side of my neck just below my ear.

"Till the blood in my veins drys up." we both fall asleep quickly.

Draco's P.O.v

There was a reason hermione slept with me as often as possible after all the things she has gone threw because of harry she had ridiculously bad nightmares the kind that made us keep a permeant silencing charm on my room because she would start screaming in her sleep scratching at her self crying out for help. Like she was right now. mia had moved to the moved to the other side of the bed and was tossing and turned crying softly the dream had just started. I move quick wanting to wake her before it gets worse.

"Mia baby girl come on wake up for me come on baby." I pull her close to pin down her arms and lay soft kisses all over she wake with a start trying to pull away still in a panic.

"Mia mia calm down its me its your dray baby." still shaking she moves closer now hiding in my neck.

"are they ever going to go away." she whimpers I mumble out that I don't know and continue to place kisses on her shoulder and the top of her head.

"But I will always be here to wake you up." she offers up a watery smile then looks down biting at her lip.

"Dray would you do something for me?" she asks moving her hands up around my neck." I smile at her she's so fucking beautiful crying and half asleep with bedhead and she was till the most perfect thing I had ever seen and her in my Jersey with my name on the back dear merlin if that wasn't one of my favorite things.

"anything." I answer back

"will you take my first kiss."


	9. kisses and teasing

**"** what?" I pull back a bit to look at her had she lost her mind

"Well its a little silly that I'm so old and haven't kissed anymore and no one loves me like you do." she bright red now avoiding eye contact. I let out a sigh there is nothing in this world that I wanted more then to gather this goddess in my arms and kiss her breathless but if I did id never be able to let her go and she didn't want me like that it was ruin us.

"Mia I can't we can't." she starts shaking her head pulling away a bit more.

"No yeah sorry it was stupid your right."

"No hey Mia your first kiss should be special with someone you don't just love but who you are IN love with." she's staring at me now blank as a piece of parchment then she just nods turns and seems to go back to sleep. I let out anther sigh why do I feel like I'm going to regret that.

Hermione's P.O.V

"He said no?" Pansy whisper yells at breakfast its the first meal I actually get to sit and eat with them and pansy decided we needed to work on plan dramione as she liked to call it.

"Yeah."

"well then I know exactly what we need to do next he obviously has feelings for you and just doesn't realize it so we are going to make you look super sexy and I'm going to teach you how to tease him to the point of blue balls and we will see if he can ignore that." we both start laughing getting the attention of the boys around us Draco moves to sit next to me straddling the table and gathering me in his arms.

"What are you to laughing about over here?" he asks a bright smile on his face.

"nothing pansy was just talking me into letting her give me a make over." Draco frown then glares at pansy.

"She doesn't need anther damn make over pans leave her be." pansy rolls her eyes.

"oh dray honestly how do you expect the poor girl to get a boyfriend when you make her buy her uniform two sizes to big it hides at her curves." she whines draco mummers something about that being the point and lays his head on my shoulder pouting.

"Come on mia lets go to the bathroom and I can have you all done by our first class of the year. you have potions with us right?" I nod and kiss drays head and stand up gathering my things. Draco grabs my hand.

"Nothing to major." he orders I agree and tell him ill see him in potions then run off with pansy. we head to moaning myrtles bathroom who stays surprisingly quiet watching pansy work her magic. she doesn't do much she magically ombre my hair lightly leaving my curls then charms my clothes to shrink so my shirt isn't skin tight but pretty close and my skirt is a little longer then mid thigh no need to turn into lavender brown.

we don't bother with make up she just sprays a bit of perfume then lengthens my socks past my knees the way a lot of the older girls wore theirs then told me I was done.

"ok so you still have the bond with draco right to touch each other?" pansy asks I nod and hop up to sit on the sink

"ok good your going to use it stroke his thigh in class run your hands up and down his chest."

"back" I cut her off

"what?"

"His back is more sensitive." I correct she smirks

"oh this is going to be to easy okay so do that plus any real touches you can slip in but remember to be subtle we want him to make the first real move. " I take it all in and nod then the bell rings so we say goodby to myrtle then head to class. The whole way there I'm get looks not sure if its from my new look my resent beating or my new friends but I don't like it.

"Mia" Dray is waiting by the door for me a pleasantly surprised look on his face. He picks me up for a quick spin as soon as I'm with in arms distance.

"You look beautiful mia." I smile running my hands down his back to rest at his hips making him try to hide a shudder.

"Thanks dray come on we should get seats." I grab his hand and pull him into the class we get seats in the back we next to the wall and start talking quietly him playing with my hair.

"I love your curls don't ever straighten them." he orders I roll my arms and move a bit closer.

"Yes daddy." I say sarcastically he rolls his eyes. slughorn walks in and a bit later harry and Ron come bumbling in we are tasked with completely a drought of living death which of course me and draco could do in our sleep. Snape had given us many private lessens and this one in he had many little tricks for. We work in perfect tandem and while waiting for it to simmer we talk and I talk this chance to use our bond and run my hands up and down his back. He tenses and bites his lip.

"Mia what are you doing?" he groans quietly and puts his head on his desk so I replace the imaginary hands with my real ones.

"You seem tense dray you should relax." I whisper pressing a bit harder. He jerks and lets out a tiny moan.

"I can't with you doing that." his voice is rough and deeper then normal I pretend to be surprised and pull my hands away.

"Oh thats right your back Im sorry I forgot." He lets out a deep breath and sits back up I pull my face into a perfect mask on innocence and bite at my lip.

"Its alright not like it hurt." draco laughs and pulls head to kiss my forehead then we go back to work creating the perfect potion but somehow slughorn still finds an excuse to give it to Harry. I shrug and bottle mine to hand in still feeling like I had just won something.


	10. The good kind of Pain

All week hermione had been teasing me it was now Friday and I was looking forward to slytherin quidditch try outs so I could get up on my broom and just let out my frustrations. Theo and Blaise are waiting for me in front of the hopefuls I smirk this was going to be fun. I look up into the stand where the normal group of giggling fangirls where sat mooning over us and a few rows up hermione was laughing with pansy ginny and luna.

"Alright we are staring with knock outs on the ground if any of you survive then we will decide if your good enough to fly a broom. Lets go." me and the boys drill till we are left with half the amount we started with and then finally get into the air to test if they could actually stay on their brooms.

At this point I don't have to much but watch and yell so I take my chance to check in on mia her and the girls have changed in their normal clothes since classes where over till Monday she was in black shorts and a baby blue v-neck that had the sleeves cut off to show her sides dear lord this girl. I nod at blaise and fly down so I'm hovering about a foot from her.

"her draco how are the new recruits doing?" pansy asks I shrug still smirking down at hermione

"They still won't be enough to beat gryffindor." ginny teases causing me to roll my eyes she got in my good books the moment she picked mia and had proceeded to grow on me through out the week even her and pansy where getting on.

"Draco you in love" luna states randomly "I can try by all the frettywalps crawling on you" the ditzy blonde was spot on but it wasn't like I was going to admit to that.

"Um maybe with my broom." I laugh moving a bit lower.

"I need to go back now you sleeping over though right baby?" I ask a bit quieter to mia she stands up and smiles.

"When don't I now go whip those boys into shape dray." I give her a quick kiss to the head and wink taking off back towards the others. when I get close Blaise comes flying up next to me smirking like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"dude when are you going to just ask her out and put all of us out of our misery." I roll my eyes again this wasn't a new conversation in fact me and mia got teased about this a lot which normally resulted in her getting really embarrassed and rambling about how we are just friends how we would only ever be friends it was so much fun. can you hear the sarcasm?

"How many times do we have to explain to you guys we are happy as friends.?"

"your delusional if you think thats what you two are friends. friends don't sleep in the same bed every night friends don't kiss each other all over all the time and name one guy you no who would give up sex for his friend? you take her on dates constantly tell her how beautiful she is and how much you love her. you two haven't been just friends in a long time." he rants of course I knew we didn't act like most friends but what else could I call her? she has made it clear that she doesn't want anything romantic from me.

"go finish the newbies idiot I'm tired." I order he gives a mocking solute and flys off. I look down at hermione again she's already smiling brightly up at me. she mouths 'i love you' and magics a little kiss to my cheek. maybe we aren't just friends.

This girl was going to be the death of me. after try outs we all headed to dinner eating are fill of the large assortment of foods then headed right back to the dorms for the end of the week party. I didn't drink but mia sure did and she danced with the girls and by danced I mean grinded which was doing nothing good to my self control and it only got worse when she pulled me out their with her pressing her back to my front and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Mia I think its time for bed" she turns around to pout at me

"you don't like dating with me?" I groan never should have let them give her fire whiskey

"I love dancing with you baby" she hums out a good and turns back round pulling my arms to her hips then putting her arms back around my neck. I can't help but groan softly into her neck fucking hell I'm going to have a heart attack. I somehow survive the song and manage to pull her up to my room.

"ok bed time." I say pulling out our sleep wear I only manage to get into my sweat pants before she's crawling all over me again.

"Draco these clothes are itchy." I laugh and hand her a pair of her sleep shorts and my shirt.

"Go change then."she groans and starts pouting again.

"So much work you do it." she holds her arms up and looks at me threw half closed eyes I clear my throat and tug her shirt up trying and failing not to look fuck me green and black lace I gulp and she shimmy out of her shorts giving me a little drunken smile and moving to hug me before i can get the shirt over her head.

"Dray am I sexy?" she asks looking up at me all innocently. The universe hates me.

"come on put some clothes on Mia." I say pulling away a bit and tugging the shirt over her head she hangs her head and crawls into bed. somethings wrong


	11. moving on

"I'm telling you pansy teasing is pointless he isn't attracted to me." she shakes her head still convinced Draco wanted me.

"Thats insane hermione Im telling you affect him hell you walk in a room and he sits up straighter." its Saturday and the boys are out on the pitch playing a pick up game with some ravenclaw boys, so me pansy ginny and luna where in the perfects bathroom having a home made spa day that thanks to the topic of conversation wasn't doing much to relax me.

"She's right mione, he drools after you." ginny agrees brushing out her long red hair completely oblivious to the fact that pansy was drooling after her in that exact moment. Luna looks at me and giggles probably thinking the same thing.

"Why don't you just date some one else till draco wakes up? you might have some fun." Luna comment shocking all of us I roll the idea over in my head I had never really thought of being with anyone till Dray and certainly not after. I was in love with him it wouldn't be fair to who ever I was with.

"Its not a terrible idea." ginny speaks up "I mean who says you should just wait around for him to decide he wants you? I agree with Luna you should get a boyfriend someone fun that makes you laugh and puts you first." I smile picturing that. I know Draco loves me I just have lost faith that its the same kind of love I feel for him should I just give up? move on?

"What about theo?" Pansy suggest making me laugh

"Theo is like a brother to me first and second he knows how I feel about draco and third even if both of those things where whipped out he has enough of a health fear for Draco to never push that boundary." I pause "Im off limits and no Slytherin is going to cross that line." The girls give a sullen nod well aware of the power of the malfoy name.

"Same practically goes for gryffindor." ginny sighs "my brother made that clear when you where friends and now that he hates you, your even more untouchable." Great well there goes half the male population of the school. Why must love be so complicated for merlins sake all I wanted is someone to hold my hand walk me to class kiss me when I'm sad and make me feel loved. I just want someone who doesn't mind my reading and thinks my smile is beautiful. people found love every day why couldn't I? what was so wrong with me?

"mione?" Luna lays a hand on my shoulder I didn't notice everyone staring at me.

"Im sick of waiting and hurting." I mumble

"Then fight back damn it mione I have watched you love Draco for years and he hasn't treated you the way you deserve so move on go find someone else one boy isn't the end of the world your stronger then that. stop mopping and go find yourself some bigger better dick." I chock on my spit and stare wide eyed at pansy then it clicks. she's right I have been letting him use me like a door mat always at his beck and call no strings and I'm done hoping I know what I want and its not him its love so its time to go and take it.

"I love you guys" the girls laugh and we hug the rest of the afternoon is peaceful once we wash off and dress we head back towards the dungeons.

"Hermione?" I turn quickly mid laugh at the sound of my name.

"Wood?" I smile at the the older boy dropping my stuff to jump and give him a hug. he wraps his muscled arms around my thin waist and spins me around a bit.

"Merlin you have grown up beautiful." I blush as he puts me down. luckily he found me before ron or else he might not have spoken to me at all. Me and oliver had gotten close in first year he would stop the bullying and let me study with him in the library but we haven't spoken much since he graduated.

"Ive missed you olli and your hugs what are you doing here? oh please say you are staying a few days." he laughs at my rapid fire talking

"yes chatterbox I'm staying." I eep and jump into anther hug.

"careful wood you'll catch something being so close to that slut." Of course my happy moment would be ruined.

"You want to repeat that weasly?" oliver instantly tenses placing me behind him as he turns to face ron the girls step up as well reminding me they are still here.

"Olli ignore him." I try to tug his sleeve oliver had a nasty temper when you got to him.

"you didn't hear the bitch is malfoys whore now she running with snakes." I wince how had this boy ever claimed to be my friend "she's a traitor"

"Says the boy who beat his so called best friend to a bloody mess in front of the whole school." pansy scream ginny and luna holding her back.

"You did what?" oliver roars and i jump in front of him placing both hands on his chest.

"Please olli let me handle this then ill explain after." he is still breathing heavy but he gives me a tiny nod keeping his eyes on ron and a as always silent harry.

"Ron I have already tried explaining to you now you have attacked me on multiple occasions merlin knows what rumors you are spreading Im done I have given you to many chances as it is. Do you hear me ronald thats it the next time you come after I'm not going to pull any punches I'm going to give it right back you fucking twat. You should know I know more of your dirty secrets then anyone so please keep pushing me Ill let the whole world know how much of cowardly brainless attention whore you really are." He sneers at me and goes to open his mouth but I cut him off

"Im not down shut up" i turn to harry. "what the hell is wrong with you harry? I have done so much of you risked my life over and over but you haven't spoken up for me once your worse then he is because I genuinely believed you would always be there for me." he looks down

"ron come on." ron protest but harry manages to pull him away.

"Okay what the blood hell did I miss?" I let out a laugh and turn back to wood.

"oliver you remember the girls right?" he nods a hello at them.

"Mione we are going to leave you to alone we will see you at dinner" I nod and wave them off

"come on chatterbox I'm dying here" I laugh again and take his hand.

"Lets go to our place and ill explain"

* * *

"So he hates you because your friends with malfoy?" I nod me and oliver where sitting at a back table in the library perfectly hidden by book shelfs.

"Thats bull shit! I mean i don't really like it either but its your choice and ill support you." I smile he was always so understanding

"Okay now that I explained your turn what are you doing here?" he smiles

"well say hello to your new assisent coach?" my eyes go wide

"Your a professor?" I ask making him laugh.

"No maybe one day I still am playing profession quidditch I'm just going to be volunteering here on the off season to help the teams. So not technically a teacher." I smile

"Thats great olli I'm so glad ill get to see you now." he blushes a bit rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah maybe we can pick up on your study dates." I nod enthusiastically I truly had missed him. oliver had been kind to me in a time i thought the whole world hated me.

"I would love that."

"love what?" I flinch at his voice

"Dray what are you doing here?"


End file.
